La absurdez del capítulo 700: Hokage-baka es problemático
by Zeny
Summary: ¿Quieres saber más sobre el final de Naruto? Sobre la vida del nuevo Hokage? Pues pasa y lee! Siguiendo la lógica irracional de ese "germozho" capítulo, he aquí este fic./ Crack fic, parodia, y una pareja que probablemente no te guste, pero que tiene más sentido que cualquier otra en ese capítulo.


**Hokage-baka es problemático**

Era un día como todos los demás de esos diez años que habían pasado. Shikamaru estaba obligando a Naruto, el grandísimo Hokage, a que firmara un tumulto de papeles que tenían que ver con la construcción de edificios y la vente ilícita de shurikens.

_ No quiero firmar más papeles.

_ Tienes que firmar esos papeles.

_Estoy aburrido.

_No me importa. Firma los papeles.

_Shika, quiero ramen…

_Firma los papeles.

_ ¿Y me traes ramen?

Con un suspiro de cansancio que cargaba toda la resignación de muchos años y de una vida problemática y aburrida, con un hijo más problemático y aburrido de lo que él había sido en su tiempo, Shikamaru Nara arrastró sus pies desde la despensa del comedor de la Torre hokage al despacho del Hokage, en un plazo de veinte minutos, con la fe de que cuando llegara el idiota que tenía por jefe ya hubiera firmado esos documentos.

Pero no. No estaba firmando nada. Estaba jugando al buscaminas en la computadora.

Y como buen asistente que es, Shikamaru Nara botó el vaso de calientes fideos por la ventana. Y le calló en la cabeza a Iruka, que pasaba por ahí bastoneando el piso.

_Shikamaru, ¡cómo te atreves! ¡Te voy a mandar a encerrar!

_Te dije que firmaras los papeles.

_ ¡Y yo te dije que quería ramen!

_Sigue queriendo. Y firma los papeles.

_ Naruto-kkkkkunn, puedo pas-

_ ¡Estoy ocupado, Hinata! ¡Ven más tarde!

Como siempre, con tanto trabajo que tenía el Hokage, nunca podía atender a su esposa, que para consolarse, solía llevar de paseo a su hijita al cementerio, para que conociera a toda la gente que estaba en el cielo, y por ende, mejor que ellos.

En el despacho de la torre Hokage, después de una amena charla entre el asistente y el Hokage, por fin fueron los papeles firmados y archivados. A Naruto todavía le quedaban como cinco horas de trabajo, y no quería ir a su casa porque de seguro que Hinata le pediría que se pusiera a cuidar a los niños, y él lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de lo que era la paternidad.

_Oye, Shika, hagamos algo que me abuuuurro.

_ No tienes nada que hacer. Y yo no me voy a saltar hora de salida, que si no después me quieres poner a trabajar horas extras.

_Anda, hagamos algo.

_ No.

_Anda.

_Que no.

_Ven, siéntate conmigo.

_ ¿Contigo?

_ Sobre mí.

…El Hokage estaba haciéndole insinuaciones sexuales…? Nah, no podía ser.

_ Uh, okey.

Como el obediente asistente que es, Shikamaru Nara acomodó su desganado trasero sobre las poderosas piernas del Hokage, quien de repente lo rodeó y le dio un abrazo demasiado cariñoso para ser entre dos hombres maduros, con esposas e hijos.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Te estoy abrazando.

_Abraza a tu esposa, que para eso la tienes.

_Nah, es que las tetas molestan.

Y lo apretó más a su cuerpo, como si se tratara de una almohada muy cómoda.

_ Sabes, es demasiado problemático que se te esté poniendo duro el pene, pero voy a hacer como que no me doy cuenta.

Naruto le mostró su sonrisa más comercial, la que usaba normalmente en las reuniones de los Gokages cuando le daba por asistir.

_ Siempre tan comprensivo, Shika-chan.

Y justo cuando Naruto le iba a pedir- ¡ordenar, que los Hokages dan órdenes!- a su flamante asistente que desnudara su culo para desaburrirse, el ilustre hijo del Hokage, Boruto, o _Bolt_, o Señorito Eléctrico, como le dicen sus amigos de la misma generación, entró por la ventana rompiendo cristales, derribando un búcaro, rasgando las cortinas, tumbando sillas, y con una brocha en la mano que dejaba rastros de pintura por doquier; y le dijo a su querido padre…

_ ¡MÍRAME! ¡TE ESTOY DESTRUYENDO EL DESPACHO! ¡Ahora sí me vas a reconocer, verdad, papá!?

_ Shika, acomódate así…Ajá…Hmmm…Ugh, ¡joder!

_ ¿Qué… pasa?

_Es que hace rato que no tengo sexo.

_ ¿…Hace rato?

_Hace como cinco años. Y no me acuerdo ni cuál fue la ocasión…Uh, sí… muévete.

_Suenas demasiado grosero.

_¿PADRE!?

_ ¡Bolt! ¡Que no ves que estoy ocupado!? ¡Agh! ¡Tengo que atender las necesidades del pueblo! ¡Sal de aquí!

Boruto, resingado, solo, triste y frustrado, como buen hijo obediente que era, se iba a ir-

_ ¡Sal por la puerta! ¿Que no te he enseñado modales!?

_ Eres demasiado gritón con tus hijos.

_Nah, yo sé lo que hago. Ahora concéntrate, Shika, dime qué sientes…

El Boludo del hijo del grandísimo Hokage salió por la puerta, justo como su padre le había dicho, y se encontró con una chica que recordaba haber visto en alguna parte…

_ Te pareces a mi tía Karin, la que se fugó de la prisión la semana pasada.

La chica, en vez de contestarle, lo siguió _observaaaando, _fijamente, ceño fruncido, como toda una acosadora profesional.

_ Bueno, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Es que mi padre no me presta atención.

_ Te entiendo. Mi padre siempre está fuera, y no viene ni en mi cumpleaños.

_Mi padre no se acuerda de cuándo es mi cumpleaños.

_Y el mío ni siquiera vino cuando nací, eso me dijo mamá.

_El mío estaba ocupado con el asistente en el despacho cuando yo nací.

_...

_...

_...

_ ¿Sabes? Deberíamos ser novios. Tenemos mucho en común.

_Ya decía yo. La abuela Tsunade me cuenta cada cosa de nuestros padres…

_¿Cómo qué? – la chica parecía realmente muy interesada, mientras Uzumaki Jr. pasaba la brocha de pintura por todas las paredes hasta salir de la Torre.

_¿Sabías que nuestros padres se besaron en la Academia? También me contó que mi padre se desvivió buscándolo por todo el mundo, y no sé qué cosas más. Ya sabes, por eso son tan buenos amigos y nunca se ven.

_ No me digas…

**FIN- **_**Quiero decir, hasta la tercera temporada.**_


End file.
